


Burn Out Forever (Or Light Up A Spark)

by painted_pictures



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, everyone's human except sidon is an alien, how do i name planets, i saw a tumblr post about aliens trying to understand how humans work and uh, is this in character? hopefully but knowing me probably not, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: “What— who the hell are you?”(or, an alien lands in link's backyard looking for a companion to accompany him. link accepts.)





	Burn Out Forever (Or Light Up A Spark)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not entirely sure why i wrote this but i did (i promise it’ll get better, the first chapter is always shit)
> 
> the title is from "the kids in the dark" by all time low!

“What—  _ who _ the hell are you?” Link cut himself off before he could say something of possible offense. Luckily, though, the red-skinned _ being _ in front of him didn’t seem to notice or care.

Link had only just walked outside after hearing what sounded like ten helicopters landing in his backyard. It was not ten helicopters, however, instead he stepped out to see a goddamn  _ spaceship _ and an alien looking around curiously.

The alien held out his hand. “Hello! I’m Sidon from the planet V. It is nice to meet you, human.”

Link shook his hand. “Uh, hi? I’m Link, what are you doing here?”

The creature, Sidon, shrugged. “I was wondering about what Earth is like.”

“Okay. And I’m assuming you want to take over mankind?”

“No!” Sidon looked taken aback. “Of course not! But I would appreciate a companion. Would you like to accompany me—”

“I’ll have to think about it.” Link interrupted. He didn’t want to immediately decline, but there was no way he was saying yes right now.

“Ah! Of course.” Sidon was silent for a moment. “Has this been long enough?”

“Wha— Okay, then.” Link sighed. “Can I at least tell my friends goodbye?”

Sidon nodded. “Yes! Take as long as you’d like.”

“Yeah. Alright.” Link pulled out his phone and quickly typed out a text to the group chat consisting of his three friends.

**link:** _ hey so this is gonna sound insane but this alien guy asked me to come with him on his space expedition so i may not see you for. a while whoops _

Within a couple of minutes, he had replies.

**zeldorb:** _oh damn okay have fun_

 **urban dictionary:** _and you’re agreeing to go with him?_

 **ravioli:** _i mean did you expect any different from him. also you would do the same so dont even_

**urban dictionary:** _ fair point _

**mozzarella:** _have fun in space!! if you don’t come back i’ll come up there myself and bring you down yOU BETTER COME BACK OKAY_

 **ravioli:** _yeah i know i hate you a lot but like. i really care about you come back soon_

 **rock:** _who’s this alien is he nice_

**link:** _ i mean i think and he’s not really giving me a choice anyways _

**rock:** _whats his name_

**link:** _ sidon _

**rock:** _ is he cute _

**link:** _ afkskkajsjak i dONT FUCK ALIENS _

**ravioli:** _ u sure _

**link:** _ hey shut up _

**ravioli:** _ wow okay then i hope you never come back (thats a joke i’ll miss you but. in a hate way) _

**link:** _ okay sure _

**link:** _ bYE he’s getting slightly impatient _

**mozzarella:** _ bye!! _

**urban dictionary:** _ bye loser _

**zeldorb:** _ farewell _

**link:** _ WAIT ACTUALLY _

**link:** _ WHAT IF YOU CAME WITH ME _

**urban dictionary:** _ OKAY _

**mozzarella:** _ yes!! _

**ravioli:** _ sure _

**zeldorb:** _ of course _

**rock:** _ i call chaperone _

**link:** _ yes father _

Link turned off his phone. “Actually, what if my friends came with us?”

“That would be lovely!” Sidon agreed enthusiastically.

Quickly, Link logged back onto his phone to send another text.

**link:** _ he says it’s fine! come over to my house he landed in my backyard _

**ravioli:** _ i told you your backyard was too big _

Spaceships were cooler than movies showed, at least this one was. It was kind of plain, but Link was amazed by it. Sidon had taken them on a brief tour, and it was beautiful. Right now he and Link were on the ground, Sidon sitting down cross-legged and Link was beside him, lying on his back with an arm draped across his forehead. Everyone else had left to explore or whatever.

“So, tell me about these friends of yours.” Sidon said.

Link took a deep breath. “Well, first there’s Zelda. She’s, uh,” He sighed. “She’s kinda hard to explain. She has a few different sides to her. And then Revali, he can be kind of rude and insulting sometimes but it’s just his way of showing that he cares. Urbosa, she’s really strong, probably the strongest person you’ll ever meet. Not physically, although that’s true as well, but as a person. Mipha is almost like the opposite of her, she’s really gentle and caring. Then Daruk, he can be rough sometimes but he means well.”

Sidon nodded. “They sound nice. Pardon me for asking, but you sounded quite fond when talking about this Mipha, which I’ve learned is a sign of what you humans call a crush. Is that what’s happening?”

“No! No, she’s just one of my closest friends. I’ve known her for my whole life. And besides, I don’t really,” Link paused. “I don’t really swing that way.”

Sidon looked confused. “Swinging?”

“Oh! I just meant that, um, I don’t really like girls,” Link explained.

“You like males,” Sidon concluded.

Link glanced over. “I mean, pretty blunt but yeah.”

His eyes felt droopy. He was about to ask what time it was, before remembering that they were in space and time didn’t exist. Abruptly, he sat up. “I’m in  _ space. _ ”

“It only just now hit you?” Came Revali’s voice from the room’s entrance.

Link crossed his arms. “Yeah, and?”

Revali shook his head. “You’re so  _ dumb. _ ”

“What’s new?” Link shrugged.

Revali ignored that. “Anyways, I have no idea what time it is back home but right now I’m really fucking tired so can we sleep?”

“Ah! You humans need to rest for long periods of time. Would you like silence in this time?” Sidon asked.

Link yawned. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Sidon stood. “I read that humans need ‘beds’ to sleep on. I do not have any, but would seats work?”

Both Revali and Link nodded. “I’ll get the others,” Revali said as he disappeared from the entrance. He came back moments later with Zelda, Daruk, Urbosa, and a very sleepy Mipha.

“There you are! Just this way.” Sidon led them out of the room. Link trailed behind, noticing how Mipha was stumbling a little bit, reduced with the help of Urbosa holding her up. Link hurried forwards and supported her other side. Mipha shot him a grateful look.

Sidon brought them to another room that they’d seen before on the tour. It had a few comfy-looking chairs and a sofa.

“Here you are! How long do you think you’ll be resting for?”

The group exchanged looks. “Well, Revali sleeps in a lot—”

“I need my sleep, okay?”

“—but otherwise the rest of us wake up pretty early. Just, we’ll let you know when we wake up.” Link finished with a glare directed at Revali for the interruption.

Sidon left with a nod. Almost immediately, Link and Zelda said “I call the couch,” in unison. The two glanced at each other before breaking into laughter.

“Who wants to share with us?” Zelda asked. Revali raised his hand.

Mipha murmured “I don’t really care,” as she collapsed into a chair. Urbosa made herself comfortable in the one closest to the younger girl. Daruk slumped down in the seat closest to him. The three remaining sprawled out the best they could on the sofa, limbs strewn everywhere.

Link was staring at the ceiling. “Do you ever wonder if stars really are the souls of people who’ve died, or are they just stars?”

To his surprise, he got an answer. “I don’t know. I don’t know shit about anything.” Zelda whispered beside him.

“Go to  _ bed, _ ” Urbosa hissed. Link and Zelda made small squeaks of understanding and shut up.

Before he knew it, Link found himself drifting off to the sound of an almost deafening but calming silence.

**Author's Note:**

> me: stop writing shitty botw fanfics  
> also me, typing away at google docs: fuck you


End file.
